


First Orgasm

by w00t4ewan



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Emily have a quickie in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Orgasm

JJ had spent the entire flight fantasizing about her partner naked. Imagining Emily on top of her, inside her. Emily called her back to reality and JJ realized her hand had found its way to her upper thighs without meaning to. JJ had to make it another hour without touching her. Their relationship was secret and they kept things strictly professional around the team.

The blonde managed to make it through the rest of the flight by digging her nails into her thighs, trading pain for pleasure to distract herself from her truest desires. The jet landed and the team made it back to the BAU. Everyone split up, saying goodnight and heading towards separate vehicles. 

"Do you know how hard that was?" JJ asked as they got in Emily's SUV.

The brunette acted perplexed and smiled slyly. "Whatever do you mean darling?"

JJ scoffed. Emily started the car and began to back out of the space. She turned on the radio and neither of them spoke. JJ stared out of the window refusing to break the silence. Emily watched from the corner of her eye as JJ felt a hand creep up her thigh. She smiled, but refused to acknowledge Emily further. JJ could see the older woman pouting from her peripherals.

JJ finally broke the silence, "Either fuck me or move your hand, because this is torture"

Emily laughed, "Well if you're going to be snippy about it, then you don't get anything. "

JJ turned, "I'm sorry. I just want you. I need you like air in my lungs."

Her hand slid further up JJ's thigh and the blonde pulled her skirt up slightly. Emily's hand slid up JJs thigh and under the hem of her dress. Rubbing the wet spot over her panties. One hand driving, one over JJ's panties. Eyes on the road. She was so good at multitasking.

JJ slid her underwear to the side and Emily slid in effortlessly. JJ was so wet already. Emily used one finger to stroke her gently. Her thumb rubbing JJ's clit at the same time. JJ laid back in the chair and pulled her skirt up further. 

Emily noticed where JJ's claw marks had bled due to gripping her thighs so tightly. She slid out and ran her finger over the blood and placed her finger in her mouth. Cum and blood were her favorite flavors. JJ cringed at the pain of her touch against fresh cuts. Pain for pleasure. Emily noticed the pain and slid back inside of JJ. This time two fingers.

She pumped in and out while they drove. JJ wiggled in my chair under the restraint of the seat belt. They had a twenty minute drive home. By the time they were half way back JJ was on the brink. JJ wanted more but the angle was wrong.

"Pull over. Pull over now!" JJ demanded. Emily did as JJ asked and pulled into a dark parking lot and parked the car.

JJ unbuckled her restraint and unbuttoned Emily's pants. JJ clawed at the zipper and pulled the brunette's pants around her thighs.

"Can I help you, darling?"

"Pull down your underwear and let me taste you," JJ replied briskly.

She did so. JJ leaned down and wrapped her lips around Emily's wet tight cunt. Emily's hands ran through blonde hair. JJ licked at her clit, raised the hood and suckled her sweet pearl. Emily moaned and grasped JJ's shoulders. JJ flicked her strong tongue inside. Tasting every bit of her. Licking in slow circles, enjoying her beautiful sweetness. Emily grinded against the blonde as she moaned lowly. JJ thrust inside with her tongue.

"Give me more, " she whispered.

JJ climbed over the seat and straddled her. JJ shoved her hand downwards and into Emily. Emily yelped. She was loose and ready. JJ thrust multiple fingers inside of her pumping her g-spot to make her come. She held out until JJ shoved the fourth inside. JJ could feel every inch of her most intimate parts. Emily felt so good spasming against JJ's hand.

Emily sucked on the blonde's neck as JJ worked inside. Emily bit into the side of JJ's neck and making her thrust forcefully. Emily came. JJ felt the warmth against her palm as they collapsed against each other. JJ climbed back to her seat. Emily cleaned herself up and pulled up her pants, started the car and continued home.

They arrived at JJ's apartment and Emily went to drop her at the front of the building as usual.

"Come upstairs, " JJ pleaded.

Emily frowned, "You know I can't, darling."

"I know. But I still had to ask. Have a good night my love."

"You too baby." And just like that she drove away into the night.


End file.
